Dreams of Ideals and Truths
by sailor phoenix black
Summary: In the Unova region, there are adventures beyond your imagination. A girl named White has set off with her brother Black, and friends Bianca and Cheren. They are traveling together and learning new things. Though they are not expecting the twists and turns caused by Team Plasma and the mysterious N. How will they be able to handle it?
1. Coincidence, or Fate?

Chapter 1: Coincidence, or Fate?

Walking into a small town, a girl smiled at her companions. "Black, Cheren, Bianca! Come on, Accumula Town is right here!" she called out to them, excitement in her voice.

Another girl with blond hair and green eyes ran up to catch up with her. "I'm coming White!" She called out as well. She then turned towards the other two guys. Smiling at the one wearing glasses. "Cheren, you can get that Purrloin later!" She yelled out, giggling lightly.

Said Pokemon ran off, successfully frustrating the boy with black hair. He then glanced at the other boy with brown hair, much like White's. "Hey Black, remember, you don't have a Pokemon to use for battle," He stated in a snide manner. Black glared at him and glanced at White.

"Hey sis, can I borrow Nelson? I need to teach Cheren a lesson," He requested, giving her some puppy eyes. White simply shook her head. "No way, besides, Nelson does not like you," she stated simply.

Pouting, Black continued to walk. He then noticed the professor in front of a building with an orange roof. "Professor Juniper!" He called out, waving towards the older woman.

Smiling, the professor beckoned for them to come in. She then began to explain to them about the building, how it's called a Pokecenter, and that it also has a trainer market. White, Cheren, and Bianca all went ahead and healed their Pokemon. Black was looking at the merchandise. He appeared to be saddened, especially when he saw the Pokeballs.

Walking over to the mart, White went ahead and bought a couple Pokeballs. "Hey Black, the professor told us something interesting about rare Pokemon in rustling grass, if you want, I could take you back through Route One, and maybe find you a partner, what do you say?" She asked, looking at her brother.

Grinning, Black pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you sis! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He yelled out, shedding tears of happiness. "You're the best sister ever!" He yelled out.

"I know I am, lets just go," White responded, leading Black out of the center.

When they walked out, they noticed a group gathered at the center of town. Curiously, White walked over with Black, failing to notice Cheren and Bianca following them.

Staring at the strange people standing on the platform, one with piercing eyes gazed over them. The man had a look of authority. He then opened his mouth and began to speak, his voice laced with apparent truth.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation," He began, looking at each individual person, watching as they muttered to each other in confusion. He then continued.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" He smirked at how everyone continued to mutter, a couple agreeing, though he frowned at how they began to ridicule him.

Watching the speech, White raised an eyebrow. She then looked at her pokeball and lifted it up. "Nelson, do you really want to stay?" She whispered towards the pokeball. Deciding to let the pokemon out, she smiled at the orange fire pig. She then noticed how the man, known as Ghetsis, finished his speech and packed up, leaving.

"That's a load of bull," Cheren stated. He then let out his Pokemon, looking at the green grass snake. "Snivy, you like being with me, right?" He asked.

The snake turned its head smuggly, though it did nod. Letting out a small smile towards its trainer. It then narrowed its eyes at Nelson.

Smiling and letting out a blue and white otter, Bianca crouched down. "Oshawott, do you like being with me?" She asked. Though, she was slightly surprised at how the small otter tackled her into a hug, tears forming in its eyes. She then hugged it back. "I love you too," She remarked, though she was not sure if that was what the otter meant to say.

Feeling left out, Black let out a sigh. He then noticed a person walk over. Feeling something strange about him, He walked over. "Hello," He greeted.

Nodding at Black, the person made his way towards White, Cheren, and Bianca. He then had a look of shock on his face. "Your pokemon, just now they were saying," He stated, a little too quickly for Cheren's liking.

"What did you just say? You're speaking too fast. If it's about Pokemon talking then you're mistaken, Pokemon don't talk," Cheren stated, pushing his glasses up. He mumbled at how the person was an idiot.

"They were talking though. So I take it you don't hear them? That's sad, my name is N," The boy responded, looking at the three pokemon.

"Nice to meet you N, I'm White, the smart-ass over there is Cheren, and you passed my brother Black moments ago, and the irl with the green hat is Bianca," White greeted, giving a light smile. She felt that making new friends was one of the top priorities for her journey.

Cherren simply shook his head at what White called him. "You're looking at the future Unova Champion who will fill up all the pages in the Pokedex," He stated, pointing to himself.

N let out a gasp of shock and horror. "The pokedex? So you're going to imprison many of my friends in pokeballs?" He asked. Looking at their Pokemon. "Even though I'm a trainer, I always wonder, are pokemon truly happy? Being forced to battle," He mused softly.

Walking over, Black grabbed White's arm. "Sis! Can we go back to Route One!? We still need to get me a pokemon!" He exclaimed, trying to drag the girl away. He then looked at N. "Or are you going to have a battle?" He asked.

White simply shrugged. "Don't know, Nelson, do you want to help Black or battle N?" She asked towards the Tepig.

Looking between the two, Nelson motioned towards N, signaling he wanted to battle.

Glancing at the fire pig, N let out a smile. "Well White, let me hear your pokemon's voice more!" He exclaimed, pulling out a pokeball. He then let out a purple feline.

"Hey! That's the Purrloin I tried to catch!" Cheren exclaimed.

"I know, he told me how he was fleeing from a trainer," N responded. He then began to pet the Purrloin, smiling gently.

"Well, in any case, we should get this done," White stated, smiling at her Tepig.

As the battle began, White and N were calling out attacks for their Pokemon to use. N would say a couple things directed at White, though it was a fairly quick battle, resulting in Purrloin's defeat.

"Pokemon, my friends, they can never be perfect beings while confined in Pokeballs, I need to change this, because that's what friends are for," N stated after he returned his Purrloin.

Walking over to him, White held out a hand. "While that statement holds truth to it, I would rather stick to the ideals of a world where everyone is friends, no matter what, that's my ideal at least. Though I think you could be a good friend. Here's to where we will meet up again," She stated, giving a warm smile.

Blinking at the gesture, N shook his head. "It depends on what paths and decisions we make, until we meet again," He stated, turning and striding off.

"Well, that was weird," Black stated, chuckling. "Well, lets go get me a pokemon!" He yelled out, successfully dragging White away. Nelson was following suit.

Chuckling, Cheren simply walked away, heading towards the next town as Bianca followed as well.

-Later-

Black was staring at the pink creature with bright blue eyes. "Come on sis! That one is way too girly!" He yelled out. Though that resulted in the pokemon going and slapping him.

"I think the Audino fits you," White stated. She then handed blavck two Pokeballs. "Go and talk to it, and be sure to apologize!" She yelled out.

Blinking, Black tilted his head. "Aren't you going to battle it?" He asked.

"Nelson is still exhausted from that battle, so you have to go and try to convince it to join you," White remarked, holding the Tepig in her arms.

Sighing, Black walked over to the Audino. "Look, I'm sorry for calling you girly, I'm a boy, what do you expect?" He stated towards the pink Pokemon.

The Audino nodded, accepting the apology. It then turned away from Black and began to walk away.

"Do you want to become strong? I'll try and get you to become strong! I'll also love you! Will you join my team?" Black asked, crouching down and holding out a pokeball.

The Audino looked at Black and blinked. It then began to think about it. Seeing him as the type to get hurt a lot, she nodded and went into the Pokeball.

Smiling brightly at his new friend, Black let the Audino out. "Thank you!" He exclaimed, hugging the Pokemon. "Want a nickname?" He asked. When the Audino nodded, Black grinned. "Well, how about Mary?" He asked.

Nodding in approval, Mary lightly hugged Black.

Hugging back, Black smiled brightly.

Watching from within the forest, N smiled in slight approval. 'Maybe I did get to them, but they can still never be forgiven for imprisoning my friends,' He thought. He then released the Purrloin he used during the battle and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say I did not own Pokemon. No matter, I may not have received any reviews yet, though that will not discourage me. Be sure to tell me if I make any mistakes. Constructive Criticism is highly recommended for you to leave. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Walking through Route 2 with Black, White groaned. "I swear, if another youngster comes to battle me, I am going to scream."

"Well sis, maybe you should let Mary and I battle the next youngsters!" Black remarked, grinning in the direction of his Audino. Despite only being together for a few hours, Black was already feeling a connection with his first pokemon.

Nodding at his statement, White continued to walk until she noticed a city. "About time!" She yelled out, running straight towards Striaton city, Nelson following as well.

Chuckling, Black and Mary also ran towards the city, and they joined White and Nelson in going to the Pokecenter.

While waiting for their Pokemon to heal, Black and White began to plan.

"Alright, so Black, you're going to check out the Trainer's School and then the Gym with Mary, while I go to the Dreamyard to get a pokemon or two, I think that's a good idea," White started.

"I think I should go with you to the Dreamyard and train," Black responded lightly.

"You already trained in Route 2 while I battled the trainers," White retorted, smiling lightly.

"True, Mary is really growing fast," He concluded. He then walked with his sister over to the nurse to get their pokemon back.

Running out with her Tepig in her arms, White smiled happily as she went towards the Dreamyard.

Black simply walked over to the Trainer's school with Mary, though he was not expecting Cheren to be there.

Looking at Black, Cheren smirked. "I see you got yourself a pokemon, I think that Audino will be of great use to you, especially since you have a knack for getting hurt. How about a battle?" Cheren offered, letting out his Snivy.

Nodding, Black allowed for Mary to step forth.

"Alright Mary, let's start things off with Attract!" Black hollered out, grinning.

Nodding, Mary blew a kiss, though she thought it odd. The Snivy was unaffected.

"Did you forget that my Snivy is a girl?" Cheren inquired, snickering.

"This is going to be a long battle," Black mumbled.

Meanwhile in the Dreamyard, White was battling against a couple trainers with a new Pokemon a girl gave her. A Pansage whom she named Marco.

Smiling when Marco won the battle, White gave him a gentle hug. "You may be strong enough to help Nelson take on the first gym," She commented, giggling when the Pansage nuzzled her cheek.

Soon noticing some ruins, White began to grow curious. She then walked over to them. She jumped at the sound of a noise and looked around.

Nodding at how no one was there, she decided to start exploring them. Though as she started to explore them, she noticed a light pink substance in the air.

'What is this?' she thought to herself. White then noticed some pink figures floating around. Pulling out her Pokedex, she noticed that they were Munna.

'Bianca did say she always wanted a Munna, I should tell her about this place, though a Solosis or a Gothita would be a better Psychic type to get, since their evolutions have a higher stat total than Musharna,' She concluded, giggling to herself. Figuring she has had enough training, White walked away.

'Though that was an amazing sight, I'm glad I went exploring,' She concluded before heading to the gym to battle the leader.

Within the gym, White noticed Black and Cheren receiving their badges. 'How long was I at the Dreamyard?' She thought to herself before shrugging and going to congratulate her brother and friend.

"When did you guys challenge and beat the Gym leader?" inquired White softly, looking at the man with red hair. "I take it you are the gym leader?"

The man nodded and grinned. "I'm one of them, Chilli, the best and hottest," He grinned, winking slightly. He then motioned for the other two to walk over. "I just battled speckles here, and he was on fire!" He hollered out.

The man with green hair smiled gently. "I am Cilan, you see, our gym works based on the starter you chose, though with Mr. Black's case, I decided to battle him, since he talked about a girl with a Tepig that would come soon," He explained.

Nodding at this, White turned towards Black and Cheren. "I thought you two would have battled each other to reach the gym first," She stated.

"We did, and unfortunately-" Cheren began, but was cut off by Black.

"I kicked Cheren's ass! He was not expecting Mary to turn the tides like that!" Black yelled out, causing everyone to wince.

Sighing, White pulled out a roll of Ducklett-Tape and taped her brother's mouth shut.

"Much appreciated, I may have lost a couple brain cells from hearing your moronic brother blabber on and on about his ridiculous dreams of becoming the champion," Cheren remarked coolly.

"Yeah, because I'm going to beat him to it," White stated, grinning with confidence. "So I take it I battle the guy with the blue hair?" She asked, looking at the three gym leaders.

The one with the blue hair nodded. "Yes, my name is Cress, I do hope this battle will be enjoyable," He stated as he led White to the arena where he let out a Lillipup.

Grinning, White let out Nelson. "Ready Nelson?" She asked, smiling at the little fire pig.

Nodding, Nelson got ready for battle.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can probably see, I am not really comfortable with writing out battles yet. Should I put in more descriptive to the battles in later chapters, or should I keep it like this? And one last question, should I experiment with the POVs where one chapter will be dedicated to one perspective while the next to another perspective while the main story remains in third person POV? Tell me what you believe in reviews and I will respond to all of your feedback, whether positive or negative. Farewell until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who have reviewed. I will put review responses at the end of the chapter.**

Staring down Cress's Lillipup, Nelson let out a grin.

_'You're going down you little mutt!'_ Nelson growled out to the little dog.

_'How uncivilized'_ Lillipup remarked, snarling as well. He then turned to his trainer, expecting a command.

'I wounder what they're saying,' White thought to herself as she prepared for battle. Glancing at the spectators, Black, Cheren, Cilan, and Chilli, she let out a smirk.

"Lillipup, lets start things off with a growl!" Cress hollered out.

Nodding, Cress's Lillipup began to growl at Nelson. _'You're going down!'_

Backing up slightly, Nelson held wide eyes. _'How frightening!' _He then looked up at White expectantly.

"Nelson, there is no reason to be afraid, hit it with an ember attack!" She called out, pointing at the small puppy pokemon.

Nodding, Nelson ran over and shot little specks of fire at the Lilipup. _'Burn baby burn!'._

_'I just took a bath! You will pay for this!'_ The Cress's Lilipup hollered out as he ran over and started to bite Nelson.

"Lilipup!" Cress called out. He then walked over and peeled his pokemon off of Nelson. "You should know better than to attack without my consent," He scolded lightly.

_'Well sorry that little pile of bacon ruined my perfectly clean coat! Get out your Panpour and teach it a lesson!' _Lilipup stated.

_'What's a Panpour?' _Nelson asked the Lilipup.

_'Oh, you will see,' _Lilipup responded, a mischievous smirk appearing on its features.

Cilan walked to the center of the battle field. "Since Lilipup acted without its trainer's consent, it's now disqualified. Cress is now down to one Pokemon," He announced.

"I am terribly sorry about that, I'll need to talk with Lilipup about this," Cress apologized before returning him to his pokeball.

"It's ok," White remarked, looking at her Tepig. "Right Nelson?" She asked.

Nelson nodded in response and put up a confident grin. _'It didn't hurt at all!'_ He stated.

"Very well, Panpour, you're up!" Cress yelled out, releasing a monkey covered in blue.

"Nelson, come take a break," White commented, knowing full well that the Panpour was a water type.

'_So that's a Panpour!_' Nelson commented before trotting back over to White. '_Yeah, I don't want to mess with a water type, I guess it's time for Marco_'.

"Ok Marco, you're up!" White called out, throwing the Pansage's pokeball in the air, allowing the green monkey to come out.

'_A battle? Against that? No thanks,_' Marco commented, going back into his Pokeball.

'_Hey!_' Panpour yelled out, pouting lightly.

"Guess Marco isn't up to it, Nelson?" White asked, hoping he would agree to battle against the water type.

Smiling, Nelson walked back onto the field. '_I'm going to roast you alive!_'.

'_In you dreams_,' Panpour remarked in a taunting manner.

"Alright, start things off with a- hold on, what's that smell?" White began, but she soon caught whiff of something. "It smells like food," She mumbled.

"Well, we are in a restaurant," Cilan commented, smiling gently.

"No way!" White hollered out, grinning, along with Nelson.

'_Food! Wonderful, glorious, delectable food!_' Nelson sang out, jumping up and down in excitement.

Chilli began to laugh out. "You should know, especially since if you win you get a free meal," He remarked.

"You're joking! Ok Nelson, lets win this!" White commented, grinning in excitement.

'You don't have to tell me twice!' Nelson responded, determination evident in his eyes.

"Panpour, water gun!" Cress ordered, feeling that victory would come easily.

"Not if I can help it! Jump out of the way and tackle it!" White hollered out, determination in her eyes. 'We're going to win that badge and free meal!'.

Grinning, Nelson jumped out of the way of the water stream. He then snorted out some embers at the ground before charging into the Panpour with all his might.

'Ow!' Panpour yelled out, glaring at Nelson.

"Keep at it! Again with tackle!" White hollered out, already daydreaming about eating the food.

'_You got it boss_,' Nelson remarked, charging into Panpour again, knocking it off of its feet.

'_Ow!_' Panpour screeched out before getting up again.

"Hey Cheren, I'm going to go out now, want to stay and watch or do you want to come with me?" Black offered.

"As much as I like watching battles, I don't want to watch your sister eat when she wins,' Cheren responded.

Nodding, they both slipped out of the gym and let out a sigh.

"I swear, whenever food is involved, White will do just about anything," Black stated, laughing lightly.

"That's an understatement, I'm going to go on ahead and check out Nacrene City, I think you should go search for Bianca," Cheren stated before walking away.

"Will do," Black agreed, walking around to find his bubbly friend.

As Black walked, he noticed a window of the gym break as an unconscious Panpour flew out of it and straight into a tree. "Well, I think White just won her gym battle," Black remarked before running into Bianca.

"Hey Black! Want to go check out Fennel's place?" Bianca greeted before dragging him along.

Not having much choice in the matter, Black laughed lightly as he was dragged off.

Back in the gym, White was jumping for joy, hugging Nelson tightly. "We won Nelson! We won!" She celebrated.

Cilan ran out of the gym and back in, carrying his brother's Panpour. "Yeah, it seems the challenger has won," He announced, letting out a sigh.

"Congrats!" Chili hollered out, grinning happily.

"Here is your badge, now what would you like to eat?" Cress asked, handing over the badge and pulling out a notepad.

Grinning and sitting down, White began to look through the menu, letting Marco out of his Pokeball. "What sounds good?" She asked, allowing them to look at the pictures on the menu. She then ordered what they pointed to, along with food for herself.

Writing down the order, Cress's eyes began to bulge out slightly. "Are you sure you will be able to eat all of that in one sitting?" He asked, skepticism evident in his voice.

"Yeah, why?" White remarked, tilting her head to the side.

"It's just that," Cress began, turning towards his brothers for help.

"Normally, we see girls ordering very little, and then they end up vomiting out what they ate, it really worries us," Cilan continued, turning towards Chilli, who nodded.

"Yeah, and then there are the ones that eat one meal from here, but are known to eat three meals a day. Then there is you, who just ordered an equivalent to what three construction workers would eat," He concluded.

"Your point is? I'm a growing sixteen year old with a high metabolism, plus there is Nelson and Marco, two Pokemon who are probably as hungry as I am. Now the ones that eat three meals a day have a normal metabolism, and those that purposely puke out their meals are wasting food and they are killing themselves. All for a false sense of skin and bones equal beautiful," White retorted.

The gym trio nodded, accepting her answer before going to the kitchen to place the order.

"Honestly, just because I'm a girl I get stereotyped as someone who is supposed to eat less just because I'm skinny, how stupid," White muttered, smiling at Marco and Nelson. "You both did really good today, especially Nelson," She congratulated.

'_Thanks!_' Nelson responded, smiling for he felt White could understand him through their bond, even if she only heard him say his name.

'_Whatever, but next time put me against a stronger opponent_,' Marco murmured, waiting for the food.

White simply giggled. 'I wounder where Black and Cheren went,' She thought to herself.

Over at the Dreamyard, Black was screaming at two Team Plasma grunts.

"Honestly, why the hell would you kick a pokemon when you said you're against pokemon abuse!? You're a bunch of hypocrites!" He yelled.

"But-" A grunt began, but she was cut off by Black.

"I don't want to hear your bull shit! Leave the Munna alone or else!" He yelled out, holding up Mary's pokeball.

"If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you will get," The other grunt remarked, pulling out his own pokeball.

**And there we have it. Chapter three of this fic. Now for the review responses.**

**Mossyhairundys- Thank you for being the first reviewer. I'll try to slow things down a little bit. I believe I did in this chapter.**

**Swiftfire mews- Thank you, and I'll be sure to take care of the spelling errors. Though a couple might be typos, I don't know, however I'll take care of them in a little bit. Thank you again.**

**Thanks to the two who reviewed. I will be sure to take what you said into consideration to make this into the best experience you can get.**

**Please review with your thoughts. All feedback is appreciated, especially constructive criticism.**


End file.
